A Talk with 3 Gods
by psychncislover
Summary: 3 different gods come to talk to Annabeth about her new found feelings for Percy...PERCABETH it was originally a one-shot, but I added some more chapters since ppl wanted me too :D
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

It was a few weeks before the battle and everyone was called back to Camp Half-Blood for some intense training.

Camp Half-Blood...

Annabeth Chase was walking through the camp, with only one person on her mind. As smart as she was (she was Athena's daughter), she couldn't find a logical reason to why she constantly thought about him. She was reaching the cabins when she saw him, talking to Silena, the head of the Aphrodite cabin. She didn't know or want to know what they were talking about, since all her attention was on him. His hair was a little shaggier than when she last saw him, but it was still the same old raven black. He looked to be a little taller then her, and he was as tan as ever. He turned for a minute and she saw the one thing that always made her heart thump irregularly: his eyes. They were as green as the ocean, matching his father's. They were so unique, she had never seen anything like it. He was seriously...hot. _"Whoa! Where did 'hot' come from? He is your best friend and you shouldn't be thinking those thoughts." _she told herself. Although she knew she shouldn't be, she knew it had been going on for awhile now. She had to face the facts: she fell for that no-good, seaweed brained, demigod son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.

When Annabeth finally admitted it to herself, she ran away from him and into the forest. She sat down at a tree and put her head in her hands. Just then a light flashed before her and there stood Aphrodite, goddess of love.

"Dear Annabeth, why do you look so troubled?" Aphrodite asked, already knowing why.

"I'm sure you already know, Lady Aphrodite." Annabeth told her, still trying to be polite.

Aphrodite laughed. "Of course I do child! I am the goddess of love, but I asked why are you troubled?"

"What? Me falling for my best friend not a cause to be troubled?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, why is that a bad thing?" Aphrodite asked, completely confused by this child.

"I can name two things that are bad with this. First, he is my best friend! And second, he's the son of Poseidon and I am a child of Athena." Annabeth said, looking more upset than before.

Aphrodite felt the child's pain for a moment. She smiled and looked down at her, "Annabeth, forget that."

"Lady Aphrodite, I can find no logical explanation to why I like him. None at all." Annabeth said, shaking her head.

Aphrodite put out her hands and looked down at Annabeth. Annabeth took the goddess's hands and Aphrodite pulled her up. "Oh dear, sweet Annabeth, you are to much like your mother. Love is not logical, it is emotional. Love doesn't come from up here," Aphrodite pointed to Annabeth's head, "it comes from here." She moved her hand to Annabeth's heart. "Stop analyzing it. I must go now. Your choice is your own." Aphrodite patted Annabeth's head.

Annabeth averted her eyes as the goddess started to glow and flashed. She heard people starting to enter the forests, so she ran all the way back to her cabin and felt relief when no one was there. She sat down on her bed and thought about what Aphrodite was saying. Then Annabeth saw, for the second time, a flash and there stood her mother.

"Hello my sweet daughter. I sensed your trouble all the way from Olympus." Athena said, shrinking down to normal size and sitting down on Annabeth's bed.

"Hello mother. I ha-ave no trouble." Annabeth said, stuttering a bit.

"Child, you cannot fool the wisdom goddess. I saw Aphrodite return, looking right at me with that look she only get when she was meddling in people's love lifes. So, your trouble is love related. It doesn't have to do with that...that son of Poseidon, does it?" Athena said, raising her eyebrow.

"N-no." Annabeth said, her cheeks growing warmer.

"I knew it. I thought I raised my children to be wiser. But here is one of my smartest daughters falling for that despicable son of the sea god." Athena said, standing up, "Where did I go wrong?" She started to pace.

Annabeth was looking at the floor the whole time. She silently agreed with her mother: why did she fall for him? She starting doing her analyzing thing when she remembered what Lady Aphrodite said, _"Love is not logical, it is emotional." _

"Mo-mother?" Annabeth said, getting the wisdom goddess's attention. "I don't understand why I did fall for him, but all I know is I did and I fell hard. I'm sorry I disappointed you, I know Poseidon is not your favorite god; his son is no different."

Athena sighed. "Annabeth, you did not disappoint me. Just promise me this: think about this before you rush in. I don't want you to get hurt." Annabeth nodded.

Athena bent over and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Annabeth averted her gaze as Athena left. She was now more confused than ever. She laid back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. _"What am I going to do?"_

Mount Olympus...

Aphrodite saw her half-sister, Athena, return and throw a smirk at her. She smiled and looked into her magical looking glass. There was Annabeth laying in her room and Percy playing some game with the Hermes cabin. She looked at the strong pink string that connected those two and smiled even bigger. She knew it! They were meant to be. She now decided to go give Uncle Poseidon a visit.

Under the sea (Poseidon's palace)...

Triton was hiding behind a wall, watching his father, Poseidon. He had that grin on his face as he watched his looking glass. It didn't take a genius to know he was looking at his demigod son, Perseus Jackson. That smile on his father's face only was there when he was either talking, thinking or someone mentioned either Jackson: Percy or Sally. It was a smile that said a hundred things and nothing at all. Triton had taken a look at Percy once. He looked like Poseidon, he'd give him that. But there was two things that shocked Triton: 1. he could control water and 2. he had eyes as green as the sea, the same as Poseidon's. No one ever had Poseidon's eye color. This demigod must be special.

Poseidon was watching his demigod son play capture-the-flag with some people from the Hermes cabin. It was amusing to watch, since Percy was always stationed near the creek, since he could control the water. As he was watching him, a flash of light appeared and there stood his niece, Aphrodite.

"Hello Lord Poseidon." Aphrodite said.

"Hello Aphrodite. Can I ask why you have come to my palace?" Poseidon asked, a little annoyed that she interrupted his viewing.

"It's about Percy." Aphrodite said, knowing she would get the god's attention that way.

It wasn't that much of a secret on Olympus that Percy was more or less Poseidon's favorite child.

Poseidon's eyes lit up, but just as quickly became worried. "What about Percy, is he-" He was cut off by Aphrodite.

"No! Percy is perfectly fine," Poseidon visibly sighed. "It is actually more concerning, well, love."

"Okay. Love." Poseidon said.

"Yes, well, this concerns Percy and, um, Annabeth Chase." Aphrodite cringed at the last part. It also wasn't that much of a secret that Poseidon hated Athena and vise versa.

"You mean the Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena?" Poseidon asked, trying to stay calm. Aphrodite just nodded. "What about those two?"

"Well, um, two things: 1. Annabeth just discovered she is falling for your son and 2. look." Aphrodite said, showing her magical looking glass to Poseidon.

Poseidon saw both of the demigods and the strong, pink line connecting the two. That means only one thing: they are meant to be. His son, a son of the sea god, is meant to be with a daughter of Athena.

"Has Percy discovered his feelings?" Poseidon asked.

"No. He is a 15-year-old teenager, so he is still living in a bubble of ignorance." Aphrodite said, clearly disapproving.

"Why did you come down here to talk to me then?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, I am 100% sure Percy is falling for Annabeth. Annabeth is just a little shy about this all. She is a child of logic; she doesn't understand matters of the heart. She is using the Athena-Poseidon excuse to try to bury her feelings. I need you to talk to her. Tell her you approve or something along the lines of that. Athena, more or less, already has done that." Aphrodite said.

Poseidon sighed and thought. He looked into his own looking glass, down at his son. He was such a happy boy, and handsome, like his father. He didn't know why, but he wanted to give Percy his eyes, though he had never done it before. They made him look like him. He wanted nothing more than for Percy to be happy, which surprised him. He never before cared this much toward a demigod son of his. Percy was special, he knew that. He also knew that Percy would be strong and loyal, that is why he gave Percy power over water and the ability to understand horses. He knew he had to do this. Somehow, he knew his son had feelings for that daughter of Athena. He made his choice.

"Fine, Aphrodite. I'll do it." Poseidon said.

Aphrodite just smiled and nodded. She waved her hand, said good luck and left. _Well, here goes nothing._

Camp Half-Blood...

Annabeth knew she had to clear her head. She got up and went to the water, one place she loved. For one, the color reminded her of Percy's eyes and for two, she loved water. She was staring out over the horizon when, for the third time today, a light shimmered in front of her. But this one unnerved her, for it was Percy's father, Poseidon, one of the Big Three, the god of the seas.

She quickly bowed to him. "Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon smirked at the child of Athena. She looked so nervous, so flustered. His smirk faded into a small smile. "Look at me child."

Annabeth did and didn't know what she saw. She saw Percy in his face, well rather, it would be Poseidon in Percy's. The emotions flickering through the god's eyes were kind of unsettling. She couldn't quite tell what they were thinking. She just sat there quietly before the sea god sat near her, making the ocean spread in a circle around them.

"A little dove told me about your, uh, crush on my boy." Poseidon said.

"Aphrodite..." she muttered. "Um, yes, sir."

The god smiled at the girl's manners. "It is quite alright child. Don't get worried. I am here to ask you to...well, tell your feelings to him."

Annabeth's eyes felt like they were about to pop out. Here was Poseidon, Percy's father and sworn enemy of Athena, telling her to go for it.

"Annabeth," she turned towards Poseidon. "Just don't hurt him. He is a fragile, kind soul. He cares for you, that much I know." Annabeth nodded. "Goodbye child. Care for my Perseus. I do love him, no matter what people say, he is my son. He is powerful, and so much like me." With that, Poseidon returned to the sea.

Annabeth was completely stunned. Three different gods visited her, and all three told her to tell Percy how she felt. She didn't want to dishonor the gods, did she? She got up and ran back to camp. She had a Seaweed Brain to find.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Truth

Annabeth was looking everywhere for Percy, but couldn't find him. She was just about to give up and go back to her cabin when she heard the conch sound for lunch. She immediately smiled, seeing as both of them would obviously be there, but then cursed in Greek when she remembered they had to sit with their cabins. She found the rest of her siblings heading over to lunch, so she ran to catch up with them. She found the Athena table and sat down as everyone was being served their food. She looked over at the Poseidon table and smiled when she saw him sitting there, alone. His black hair was messy and unruly, but not in a bad way. It made him look, well, hotter. He was looking around, his sea green eyes were bright with a weird kind of fire. She so badly wanted just to go over there and sit with him, but that was against the rules. She was studying him, looking for any traces of sadness or loneliness. She didn't find either. He was the same old Percy that she knew and loved. He caught her looking at him and waved. She felt her cheeks get warm as she quickly looked away. Her siblings were looking at her funny, trying to figure out why their half-sister was blushing and acting strange. One of her sisters, Mary-Beth, looked over at the Poseidon table and smiled a knowing smile.

"Oh, Annabeth," Mary-Beth said. "What would mother say?"

"I don't know what you mean." Annabeth said, trying to stay calm, even though she did.

"Like Hades you don't. It is obvious to the people who know you, and, it looks like, even more obvious to the children of Aphrodite." Mary-Beth pointed to the Aphrodite table.

Annabeth looked over to see the love goddess's children staring at her with a knowing expression and giggling. They obviously have been talking with their mother. Annabeth blushed, again. She looked over to see Percy staring at her with a questioning look. Her face tripled in redness and she didn't look up the entire rest of the lunch.

As soon as they could leave, she ran out of the lunch room. She needed to cool down before she even attempted to talk to Percy. She ran to the beach and sat down near the ocean. She grabbed the cool water and splashed her face a couple times. She sat there, looking out over the water, not wanting to leave. That was how Percy found her.

Percy was utterly confused when he saw how Annabeth was acting. She was acting stranger than her normal strange-ness. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but as soon as lunch was over, she ran out, not talking to anyone. Her face was brick red. He tried to follow her, but she ran fast. He was about to stop looking, when he saw her curly blonde hair near the ocean. He smiled and ran towards her. He couldn't resist willing the ocean to squirt a bit of water on her. She sat straight up and then relaxed; there was only one person she knew who could do that.

"Percy! What was that for?" Annabeth demanded, turning to stare at him

"Nothing really. I couldn't resist." he said, smiling.

He walked over to where she was sitting and, just like his father, the water spread out until he was sitting in a ring of dry sand with the ocean still around him. He was looking at her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Annabeth. Are you okay?" Percy asked, trying to catch her gaze, but failing.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Annabeth said, sounding a bit flustered.

"Well, you were acting a bit strange at lunch and the Aphrodite table kept looking at you like they had a secret." Percy said.

She was trying to slow her breathing and her heart rate at the same time. He was staring at her with his beautiful eyes and she got dizzy all over again; they were that disorienting. "_Okay Annabeth. Here is your chance. Tell him how you feel." _she told herself before looking up, her gray eyes capturing his sea green ones. "Uh, Percy...I...you see...um..." She couldn't form the right words that said "I'm falling for you."

"Annabeth, you look sick. What is it?" Percy asked, now concerned about his friend.

He sounded so sweet, so concerned. She wanted to tell him. She had to tell him. She was about to open her mouth when her throat went dry. Her heart started to beat irregularly and then something felt like it was squeezing it. She couldn't do this. She could not do this. She mumbled something and got up and ran, fast, away from him.

She didn't stop running until she was in a special place in the forest that only she knew about. She crumpled there and started to sob. She didn't know what happened, but at that moment, she, Annabeth Chase, discovered a more upsetting and startling truth: she wasn't just falling for Percy, she was in love with him. Not just cute, first love-love; more like crazy, head-over-heels, love. She couldn't tell him because if he didn't feel the same way, her heart would break and no one would be able to pick up the pieces. What was this demigod to do?


	3. Chapter 3: Horse Talk

Percy just watched, stunned, at Annabeth's retreating figure. She was trying to tell him something, but it seemed she couldn't get it out. He was thinking of everything it could of been, but got nothing except for a headache. Annabeth was really hurting his brain. He got up and decided to go to the stables, to talk to his pegasus.

_Hey, boss. _Blackjack, the pure black pegasus, said as Percy entered the stables.

"Blackjack, I am not your boss!" Percy said. "Stop calling me that."

_Whatever you say, boss. Whatcha in here for? Need a ride somewhere?_

Percy rolled his eyes. "No, I don't need a ride. I just came in here to think and maybe get your opinion on something."

_What on, boss? I'm good at advice._

"Well, lately, Annabeth has been acting really strange and I don't know why. Every time I try talk to her or even if I look at her, her face turns red. Its got me worried. And just now, she was trying to tell me something and...she, I guess, ran." Percy sighed and sat on a stool while Blackjack thought.

He trotted up to Percy and sat. _Boss, this isn't the first time I've seen Annabeth act strange when you were around. I thought it was weird. Isn't Annabeth like one of your best friends?_

"Yeah, that's why I'm so worried. Besides Grover, she is my best friend."

_How exactly does she act around you, boss?_

"Well, her face always gets red, she gets tongue-tied or stutters, she is really flustered and can never look me in the eye." Percy said.

It looked like Blackjack was deep in thought, but suddenly, without any warning, he stood up and his wings spread wide open. The air from his wings was so strong, it knocked Percy over from where he was sitting.

_Boss! I got it! Annabeth is acting strange because...she is in love with you!_

"What!? No, no, no. Annabeth could not possibly be in love with me, could she?" Percy asked.

Blackjack looked like he was about to answer, when he cocked his head to the side and then did something Percy could only describe as a smile.

_You really wanna know, boss? _Percy nodded. _Hop on._

Percy raised his eyebrow, but climbed on the overexcited pegasus. Blackjack trotted out of the stable and took to the sky. Percy was confused and Blackjack whinnied a laugh.

_Boss, would you relax and trust me? We're almost there._

They were now over the camp's forest; Blackjack was looking for something, but the sudden stop of movement and Percy almost flying off his back, told him they found it.

"Blackjack, where..." Percy started to ask when he was shushed by the pegasus.

_Just wait boss, it's about to happen._

Down on the forest floor, Annabeth was still sobbing over her discovery. Her head was in her hands again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dear Annabeth, you are still troubled. May I ask why?" Aphrodite asked.

"Lady Aphrodite..." Annabeth started, but then broke into another round of sobs.

Aphrodite really felt bad for the child. It was bad enough she fell for Percy, but now the poor girl was in love with him and scared to say so. Aphrodite shrunk herself down to normal size and sat down across from Annabeth.

"Annabeth, stop crying dear." Aphrodite insisted. She put her hand under Annabeth's chin and lifted her head up.

Annabeth averted her gaze. "I'm," _sniffle_ "sorry, Lady Aphrodite."

The goddess just smiled and wiped the girl's face clean of tears. "There is no need to apologize. I know you are upset."

Annabeth smiled a sad smile. "I'm just a mess. It was bad enough that I fell for my best friend, but now I am in _love_ with my best friend. I can't win!"

"Annabeth, why didn't you tell him?"

"Lady, if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, I won't be able to take it. I will fall apart."

"Annabeth, I can't really tell you what to do, that's against the oldest of divine love laws. Nor can I tell you how he feels. You need to go with your heart; take the chance. Love is full of chances and risks and if you take neither, you will never know the end result. I must go. Goodbye, sweet Annabeth." Aphrodite smiled and left, leaving Annabeth to think some things over.

Up above the forest, Percy was speechless. Blackjack whinnied and flew back to the stables. When they were inside, Percy hopped off and sat down on the floor.

_You okay, boss? You look a little pale-ish. _

"I...I...Annabeth loves me." Percy said, still not believing it.

Percy always has had feelings for Annabeth, but never thought Annabeth would return them. They weren't even supposed to be friends, because of their parents.

"What am I going to do Blackjack?" He asked, looking up at Blackjack, who was looking at something behind Percy with his jaw wide open.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson. What are you going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4: Another Visit

Percy slowly turned around and was surprised to see Athena, Annabeth's mom, standing there, smiling at him.

"Lady Athena." He bowed, trying to be polite. He learned that angering the gods was never a good idea.

"Hello Perseus," Athena said. "As I asked before, what are you going to do with my daughter?"

Percy really did not know how to answer her. He was afraid that saying the wrong thing could end in his slow and painful demise.

Blackjack pushed his head into Percy's back. _Uh, boss? If I may make a suggestion: tell her the truth._

Percy knew Blackjack was right. No matter how angry Athena got, he needed to tell her the truth. After all, he knew Athena would know if he was lying; she was the wisdom goddess after all.

"Lady Athena," Percy said. "Whether you approve or not, I have feelings for your daughter. She is kind, loyal and so beautiful. I don't know when I started to like her, but I hadn't realized I did until now. I know you don't like Poseidon and since he is my father, you automatically don't like me. But, if I may say this without being blasted into many pieces, your or my father's feelings don't really count. Me and Annabeth obviously have feelings for each other and we aren't affected by your hatred."

Athena studied this demigod after his little speech. He had bravery, she would give him that and everything he said was the truth.

"You are brave and quite loyal. Alright, Son of Poseidon, against my better judgement, I will allow this little relationship to happen. But if you do anything to hurt or upset my daughter, her wrath won't be the only you endure. Good bye Perseus Jackson." Athena said and left.

_Wow, boss. That was intense._ Blackjack said.

"Tell me about it. Do you think I should find Annabeth now or wait until she comes to me?"

_I'd wait, boss. She seemed deep in thought when we left her. _

Percy was about to answer when someone else said something.

"Yeah, and you know how those children of Athena get when they're thinking."

Percy looked over to where the voice was coming from and was, again, surprised.

"Lord Apollo?" Percy asked.

"Hello Percy. Olympus is all a buzz about you and Annabeth. This is the most excitement they've heard in centuries." Apollo said, smiling. "I think this calls for a haiku." He cleared his throat.

"_Annabeth in love_

_What is Percy to do now_

_Talk to her of course." _

Apollo smiled at him. "You do need to talk to her Percy. Nothing is ever solved without a little chatter."

"Is everyone really talking about us on Olympus?" Percy asked.

"Well, yes. You were already a big topic since you're the Son of Poseidon and the kid of the prophecy and all that. Then you throw in Aphrodite's huge mouth and the feud between your dad and her mom and you got the biggest love story seen in centuries. Sorry kid, it gets somewhat boring up in Olympus. We take what we can get." Apollo said. "I wish I could tell you how this ends, but Zeus has certain rules about prophesies and me telling the outcomes of them. Goodbye, young cousin. When you get this worked out" _wink_ "I want a haiku about it." With a flash, Apollo was gone.

_You aren't going to actually write a haiku, are ya boss? _

"No. I don't even know how Apollo does. Oh, Blackjack, do you maybe think we could take a ride over the ocean? It helps me think." Percy asked.

_Sure thing, boss. You say fly and I say "how high?"_ _Hop on._

Percy climbed onto Blackjack, again, and they flew out and over the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally!

Percy and Blackjack were flying for about 10 minutes when he heard someone shouting his name back at the camp. He scanned the beach and saw a blonde head running along the water.

"Blackjack, take me back to the beach." Percy said.

_On it, boss. We'll be there faster than you can say "Blackjack is awesome"._

Blackjack flew Percy back to the beach an set him down, gave him a wink and flew back to the stables.

"Annabeth?" Percy yelled out.

"Oh, hey Percy." Annabeth said, patting down her hair.

They stared at each other for a moment. "I need to tell you something." They both blurted out.

"You first." Percy said.

"No, you." Annabeth said, blushing.

"No, seriously, you go first." Percy said.

"JUST SAY IT SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth yelled.

"Oh, well, um, I kinda need your help with something." Percy stuttered out.

"Okay. Out with it." Annabeth said.

"Okay. There's this girl...and I kinda need to tell her something, something important. But the problem is, I don't know how to tell her." Percy said, his face turning extremely red.

Annabeth wanted to cry and scream and hit him all at the same time. He was asking her advice on how to tell a girl, a girl that is not her, something important. She couldn't help but crumble into pieces. She could not answer him this.

"Figure it out on your own!" she yelled at him before turning around and running, tears streaming down her face.

Percy was momentarily stunned before he realized what she must be thinking. He was not going to let her get away, not again. He willed the water to funnel around Annabeth, not allowing her to move.

"PERCY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Annabeth yelled, her voice laced with tears.

"No. Not until you calm down and hear me out." Percy told her in a calm voice.

"Fine. Just get me out of this water funnel." She said.

The water dropped back into the sea and there stood a rather angry Annabeth. "What was that for?"

"I wasn't about to let you run away again." Percy said.

"Why do you care?" Annabeth asked.

Percy just sighed and looked up at Annabeth through his hair, his sea green eyes boring into her gray ones. "Annabeth, why would you even ask that? I care about you a lot."

"Yeah, but not as much as your secret girl you need my help with." She muttered.

Percy laughed. "Annabeth. That secret girl I needed help with is, well, you."

Annabeth was lost for words. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, she was awake. "Percy, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Percy smiled the smile that usually took Annabeth's breath away. "Yes. Yes, I am. I like you, a lot Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed a deep red. "I like you too, Percy."

Percy took one step towards her. "How much?"

She smiled. "This much." She stepped up to Percy and kissed him. She noticed he wasn't returning it, so she started to pull away. When Percy got control of his body again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. She smiled and laced her arms around his neck and weaved them into his hair. He shivered. They continued to kiss until Annabeth got a bit to excited and leaned further into him, causing Percy to tumble backwards into the water, with her still with him. Percy could still breathe fine, but Annabeth was gasping for air. Percy put an air bubble around them and Annabeth took a deep breath in.

She blushed, realizing that she caused them to fall. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. I prefer the water anyways." Percy said, smiling.

She just smiled and and hugged herself closer to him.

"Um, Percy?" Annabeth said into Percy's shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I kinda like you a little bit more than like." Annabeth said.

Percy pulled back and looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

Annabeth took a deep breath in and out. Time to tell him. "I love you, Percy."

Percy took in that information and smiled. "Annabeth, that's good. Cuz I think I love you too."

Annabeth smiled right with him. "Think, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, I am a Seaweed Brain after all. And a teenage boy." He said.

"I'll agree with that argument." Annabeth smiled.

"Do you want to resurface?" Percy asked.

"No. Can we stay down here for a bit longer? Its peaceful." Annabeth said.

"Anything you want, m'lady." Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth smacked him. "Don't call me that."

"Fine, Wise Girl." He said.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain." She said.

"A bit bossy, aren't we?" Percy teased, but kissed her anyways.

And up in Olympus, everybody was clapping for the young demigods. The gods and goddesses who liked Percy and Annabeth were so happy; the ones who didn't like them just stayed quite. The only 2 gods who were still sitting in their chair, smiling smugly were Aphrodite and Apollo; they both knew how it was going to end. They shared a knowing look and laughed. Everything, for now, was right as it was.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to finish, but hw does come first. For this chapter, id like to thank movystr2b for helping me through the whole story. and id like to thank all you for reading this and reviewing it. ill defiantly have more stories to come...

xoxo

psychncislover


End file.
